


Day One Hundred Forty-Two || Green

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [142]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: In all his years, he’s never seen a place of such green. Of course...now he knows that this place is home to gods.





	Day One Hundred Forty-Two || Green

In all his years - though, admittedly, he knows many with more under their belt - he’s never seen a place of such green.

True, the season of Spring is a time of renewal, rebirth...the plains grow lush with grass, the trees with new leaves, the flowers with new buds. But there’s something about this mountain valley that exceeds anything he’s ever come across.

Of course...now he knows that this place is home to gods.

All of this in search of a white stag as ordained by his lord. What is a samurai to do but follow orders? For weeks he’s tracked the creature, all to be led to this strange, ethereal place. And now, he claims the company of a kodama: the spirit of a tree. A lone wisteria of unparalleled beauty. She told him to call her Hinata, and now tells him that - to claim his prize - he must speak to other gods to gain their favor before making a kill within their vale.

In all honesty...he’s not sure such a task is worth his lord’s approval.

They leave the head of the valley behind, descending into the deep green of the forest. At first, he believes they follow a game trail...but every so often, gravel crunches beneath his sandals.

...a road…?

As though sensing his confusion, Hinata - walking at his front, arms tucked into her kimono sleeves - offers an explanation. “Many years ago, humans lived in this valley. A small number - one hundred, at best. Here they built a small village, and a shrine to we kami. Isolated and peaceful, they quickly gained the valley’s favor. For many years, they lived in peace and health.

“...but such a peace could not last forever.”

Watching the rear of her head as she speaks, Sasuke glances aside as she pauses, an arm extending to point. For a moment, he sees nothing...but then, there, amongst the foliage…

Old foundations. Charred, broken, reclaimed by ivy and moss. Before he can stop it, a chill runs up his spine.

Hinata’s own gaze spares to the sight, a great sorrow in her gaze. “...a warring clan seeking a path through the mountains descended into the valley. They discovered the village, where no man nor woman could wield a blade. They had grown complacent in their peace...and it cost them.”

“...did you not protect them?”

“When a human fights a human, it is their conflict, and theirs alone. We gods and spirits cannot intervene on a whim. It is not our place...not unless a balance is threatened.

“...of course…”

Another pause, and Sasuke looks back to her. For a moment, they pause in their trek.

“Not all of the gods saw it this way. One rose to quell the fighting, but...she was ignored. The bloodlust of the invaders was too great. They sought only to take. They would not be refused...so the god of the river rose her waters, and flooded the vale.”

Again she points, this time the southern tip of the valley. “...there lies a gap in the peaks that tumbles to the plains and forests below. It was there she swept them, over her falls and out of the valley. She had loved the humans dearly - granted them bountiful fish, clear fresh water, good health...and all of them were taken by steel and by flame…

“Her currents put out the fires, and washed away the village ruins. None of our people remained. All were swept aside, clearing the slate. And never again has a human returned here. None...until you.”

The goddess turns her gaze to Sasuke, and he can’t help but feel small. “...and here I am, seeking again to spill blood…”

She considers him for a long moment. “...you have a purpose. And it is not your will, but the will of your ruler. This, I hope, the others will see.”

“What others?”

“There are many gods within this valley. It is…a respite. The plentiful plants and animals, the clean air, the unspoiled waters...these are places gods love best. And here, they are bountiful. Untouched. Which is why...I fear you will be rejected. Not because of your request...but because of the threat you bring.”

Dark brows furrow. “...threat…?”

“You have found this place. More may come. We cannot know if you will lead them here -”

“Of course not!”

Glancing to his swift rebuke, Hinata considers him. “...I know. I saw into your heart when you slept among my roots. You are a good man, Uchiha Sasuke. But of this you must convince the others.”

“...and if I don’t?”

She doesn’t answer.

Gods can’t lie.

But her silence is telling enough.

If he presents a threat to a place such a this - such a utopia - he’ll likely be killed to ensure its peace.

On they continue along the green-hued path, sunlight dyed emerald as it passes through the countless camphor leaves. For a time there’s no sounds but their footsteps. But then, as they approach a worn, weathered bridge...Sasuke hears the rumbling of a river.

The river that swept away the ruins of the humans that laid claim here before.

Stopping a ways from the bank, Hinata bows. “Suigin-sama...may I speak with you?”

For a time, there’s no reply but the gurgle of the water over stones.

But then, rising from the rapids, comes a woman.

Every hair is as colorless as the white foam where the water churns, eyes a stunning silver, split by slit pupils. From the wild waves of her locks emerge twin antler-like horns of moonstone. As she seems to emerge from the water itself, a flowing kimono of white, silver, and iridescent blue shimmers in the dappling light between the branches overhead.

So...this is the spirit of the river. A mizuchi: a dragon of water.

At first, she gazes upon Hinata with a soft expression, a gentle smile upon her face. “It has been long since we spoke,” she intones. “You rest far from my falls and streams.”

“I do.”

Quicksilvers then shift to Sasuke...and the gentle goddess gains an edge. Her gaze seems to sharpen, cutting through him like a blade. A grunt escapes him at the force as she peers right through him. Behind her, the river boils and lashes with her subtle temper.

“Suigin-sama...this man wishes to hunt in our vale. A white stag, for his master.”

“...how typical of a human to take,” is her hissed reply, hot like a geyser. 

Stepping up beside the river spirit, Hinata gently lays a hand atop her arm. Eyes snap to the touch.

“...have you forgotten those who came first, Suigin-sama? Has your love for them been lost to the tides of time?”

Still staring at the wisteria’s hand, the river then slowly calms. Eyelids slide closed. “...I have not forgotten,” she whispers.

“This man slept beneath my boughs. I have seen his heart, and I know you see it too. There is no ill will within it. Simply one doing his duty. Please…”

Face lifting, the goddess opens her eyes, watching Sasuke flinch. But this time, there’s a somber reminiscence in her gaze. “...I cannot condone the slaying of the white stag. It is not mine to give.”

The samurai’s shoulders wilt.

“...however…” A hand lifts, gesturing. Not fifty paces from them is the herd. “...if you can fell another...I may have solution.”

Giving the goddesses a glance, Sasuke sinks with practiced ease to a knee. Nocking an arrow, he considers the deer. A doe stands broadside from him, sleek and fat. He can make use of all of her, not just her pelt.

Aware of their watching, he draws the bowstring taut, aims...and releases.

With a whistle, the bolt flies, and hits its mark. She gives a bleat, startling the herd before falling.

“...finish your task.”

Already drawing the knife at his side, Sasuke crosses the distance. With a precise slice, he ends her suffering before removing his arrow.

“...you are a marksman of great skill, Uchiha Sasuke.”

Realizing he has yet to give his name to her, he gives an unreadable glance to the river before taking up the carcass atop his shoulders. 

“...give her to me.”

After a moment’s hesitation, aware of the blood, he does as asked.

Taking the doe in her arms, the river retreats back into her banks. In she sinks to her waist before letting the trophy rest in the water within her grip. It tinges red, carried downstream.

And yet, as Sasuke watches...other colors then follow. Alight with surprise, his gaze snaps back to the doe. Like a dyed swatch of cloth, the tones of her fur drain into the river, swept away until all that remains is a pure white pelt.

“...how…?”

“What kind of god would I be if such a task eluded me?” To his surprise, a hint of a wry grin draws the goddess’ lips. Along the bank she rests the doe. “Your master will be unable to find any trace of trickery. The white tone will remain no matter its use or age.”

“I…” Realizing the gift he’s been given, Sasuke awkwardly shifts to his knees, bowing fully. “...thank you, o-kami-sama.”

A small glitter of amusement lights the god’s eyes. “...this gift comes at a price.”

“Anything.”

“...you must vow never to return.”

His head raises.

“This place...it cannot accept a human’s touch. It was reclaimed for gods and spirits long ago. While I can see no deceit in your heart...the humans you know cannot be trusted on such a whim. When you go...the path will be sealed.”

“But -”

A hand raises, begging his silence. “...it is for our safety. And yours. This is no place for humans. No longer.”

“Must he be so barred…?” Hinata asks softly.

Suigin gives her a glance. “...I know you also miss the humans of the vale. Perhaps...you are soft for this one. But Hinata…”

A delicate shade of pink alights the goddess’ cheeks, head bowing.

“...it is for the best.”

A nod. “...come, Uchiha-san. I will guide you back to the path into the valley. You may clean your prize there. Then...you must go.”

Sitting on his haunches, he takes a moment to think before acquiescing. One last time, he thanks the river spirit...then follows the kodama back to the head of the vale.

He makes quick work of his kill, packing away all he can use. He’s used to carrying such burdens. Once it’s done, the day aging, he shoulders the pack and looks to the wisteria goddess.

Sorrow darkens her eyes.

“...I should go.”

“Wait.”

Stepping up before him, she holds out cupped hands. At her urging, he does the same. Into the bowl of his palms and fingers drops...a seed.

“...should you ever find a place to call your own - a place you will always return to, wanderer - plant this there. Let it...remind you of me.”

Staring at the disc-shaped vessel, Sasuke then looks up. “...I will.”

“...go, then, in good fortune. Do not look back.”

A nod, and then a slow turn to the pass. Heavy feet take him back up to the gap in the peaks before beginning to descend to the lower plains below.

Behind him, he hears a shift of rock and earth.

When he finally dares to turn around, the pass is no more: a wall of stone, no different than the rest of the range.

Dark eyes flicker across it before shifting to his closed fist, within which rests the seed.

_...I  _ will _ see you again... _

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to add more to day one hundred thirteen for AGES, so...I finally took a chance to do so xD
> 
> Sasuke's been dealing with a lot of gods in this series lately, lol - tho Suigin has been in both kami-based verses. Maybe a little iffy having a non-canon charrie in here, but...the focus IS still Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke needed his white pelt, so...here she is to help make that happen without getting him killed, lol
> 
> And there might be more to that seed than meets the eye :3c I'll just have to continue this for one more part whenever a prompt allows...teehee~
> 
> But this is all I've got for tonight! Thanks so much for reading~


End file.
